


Dark Side

by viv_heart



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, goth!Sanji, punk!zoro, the others are 'dark' as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_heart/pseuds/viv_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ZoSan - Modern AU - Punk!Zoro and Goth!Sanji - they meet at a gothic club</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that the stuff Sanji says is based on something a friend of mine told me and I really don't know if it's true or not.
> 
> Disclaimer: OP belongs to Oda-sensei

"Got fire?" the red-haired goth next to Zoro grunted.

The young punk rolled his eyes and motioned to Ace, who was sitting opposite him, talking to Perona. "If you want fire always ask him first."

Kid nodded and turned his attention to the freckled man.

Zoro took the chance and closed his eyes again. He enjoyed the atmosphere in the club, a former train station, with its hard red sofas, dim lights and a lot of smoke in the air, but that didn't mean he was too keen to interact with people he didn't know too well.

Kid and his boyfriend Law were new to the group as Luffy had dragged them over to their table just a few weeks ago and he hadn't opened towards them yet.

The green-haired man didn't mind too much when their group grew once again, as long as everybody respected the boundaries but it took a while to gain his thrust.

There were only a few people who had managed to do exactly that so far. Ace, Perona and Luffy being some of these few.

Luffy... Zoro opened his eyes again and scanned the room. The youth was nowhere to be seen and it was unusually quiet in the club.

"Firefist, do you know where Luffy is? I haven't seen him around yet." the punk turned to the freckled metal-head.

"Sabo said something about picking up a friend." Ace replied after taking a gulp from his beer. "But I don't know much about that. Don't really care."

"A friend..." Nami mumbled absentmindedly as she stepped closer to the table. "I wonder if it could be.."

"Good evening." Ace shot the ginger a smile. "Do you know something about it?"  
"No, not really." the woman replied, shaking his head. "Move!" the tone she used to address Zoro was as harsh as ever.

"Oi, woman! You have just arrived and you're already acting like a witch!" the green-haired man complained, but moved anyway so Nami could sit down next to him.

The evening continued like that, with people coming and leaving, dancing, drinking and smoking. It was a relaxed Saturday evening, where everybody enjoyed themselves.

But for Zoro, it was odd. Being at the club without Luffy seemed somewhat unreal. The boy himself wasn't really part of the dark scene like everybody else, but he simply belonged to the place even if every newcomer questioned his presence as the energetic young man was the exact opposite of the "goth" and "punk" stereotypes.

"HELLO!" Zoro couldn't help but grin as his friend's voice echoed through the place.

"Hey!" Ace shouted back, and a lot of the other people sitting at the table joined in. But the punk didn't bother and waved lazily in the general direction of Luffy.

"So where's your friend?" Ace questioned, looking at his younger brother with expectations.

The comment made Luffy look around. It was obvious that he lost his mysterious friend. Again. It wasn't the first time that the boy went to pick up somebody and returned alone, wandering away and loosing the others like that. That's why one of his older brothers accompanied him most of the time. Even if Ace wasn't better at all... But at least the chances of the poor soul to find at least one of them increased.

"Don't worry, we are here." Sabo entered the room together with another blonde, both of them carrying a cup with a steaming beverage.

"Good evening." the newcomer greeted with a smile.

Zoro mustered the man. He was tall and lean and the black suit-like outfit made clear that he saw himself as a goth. But his most-striking feature was the curly brow. The punk couldn't help but snort. What a nerd.

After a short introduction of all the people present, the blonde, Sanji, sat down next to Zoro as Nami left to dance with Luffy.

"What the hell are you drinking?" the green-haired man asked curiously, getting bored by now.

"Coffee." the man replied, with a smile.

"Coffee? Here? Why?" Zoro couldn't help but question. It made no sense. They were in a freaking club!

"Well, I should have expected that you wouldn't know about that." Sanji muttered as he lit up a cigarette.

"No need to act like an elitist asshole, curly-brow. Such people aren't welcome here."Zoro grunted in response.

"Shut up Mosshead! You asked!" the blonde replied and took a drag from his cigarette. "It's an old goth-tradition to order coffee as the first drink in a gothic club."  
The green-haired punk shot him a doubtful look. "You just came up with that shit. Nobody does except you and Sabo."

"You would be surprised. The tradition is older than myself ans almost forgotten. Only the hard traditional core keeps up with it." Sanji explained.

"I really doubt that." Zoro wasn't going to believe anything this weirdo said.

"Well, why do you think there still is coffee on the card? No tea, no hot chocolate, only dark shitty coffee people still drink?" the blonde was glaring at Zoro by now.

"So you are telling me that every dark club is a coffee shop?" the punk's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Indirectly, yes. It's one. We are sitting in a ratty coffee shop. Deal with it, asshole." Sanji took a sip from his coffee and grimaced immediately, causing Zoro to laugh

"Asshole!" the blonde growled.

"That's your own fault. Keeping up with such a 'tradition'." the punk was still shaking with laughter.

"You really want to fight." Sanji put the cup back on the table.

"You up to it?" Zoro finally stopped laughing and smirked at the other.

"Al-" "Don't dare!"the blonde was interrupted by Nami who didn't hesitate and punched him, causing Zoro to start laughing again.

"Zoro!" the woman growled, piercing him with her glare.

"But Nami, my princess, don't mind him!" Sanji tried after recovering.

"My princess... my ass... She's a witch!"Zoro barked in between laughs, earning himself a kick to the shin from Sanji.

"Don't speak to a lady like that, Mosshead!" the goth growled.

"What's it to you, Curly-brow?!" the green-haired man was ready to punch the blonde but the hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
"Stop fighting, you two." Robin joined in as well. "You don't want Franky to kick you out, do you?"

Franky was the always present bartender and Robin's lover.

"Nah." Zoro shook his head, fully aware that fights were more than unwelcome. A fight meant that they had to call the police and considering how many underage kids were drinking here and all the adults with weed, it was a terrible idea.

Sanji calmed down as well, looking almost a bit guilty.

"You could meet up and fight at the dojo." Nami, who was still watching, suggested. It was clear that both men had a lot of energy that needed to be let out. So why don't to so with a friend instead of risking that they ran into a group of Nazis?

"Sounds good. We can hold a tournament." Ace suggested, before turning back and continuing his conversation with Vivi.

The idea was accepted pretty fast by everybody present and the group agreed to hold the little event the following weekend. Even those few pacifists like Vivi promised to show up and watch, as anything that involved the group meant a lot of fun and a huge party.

After the incident and with the promise of beating the shit out of each other the next week, Zoro and Sanji finally became civil, as long as constant bickering could be called that.

At the end, with more than enough empty beer bottles standing at the table, the weird duo could be found making out at one of the sofas in the back, ignoring everything and everybody till Franky kicked them out. To general surprise, the men didn't kill each other even after that and exchanged phone numbers instead, promising to call as their ways finally parted, with Zoro going home and Sanji staying at Luffy's place.


End file.
